Confusing Isn't It
by Sabrina Usagi
Summary: basically it is a crossover between Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakasho. and writing an actually summary would confuse my insignifigant mind.
1. prologue

Confusing isn't it?

This is a retry and remake of a story I wrote years ago so if it is kind of confusing just read the title you simpletons. And by the way I don't own any of the Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho characters. At least not yet.

Another sunny day. Another sucky school. Three in the last two months had kicked me out cause I didn't go often. And my last school flipped when they found out I was pregnant and married. Doesn't matter. I lied when I said that it is just that so many guys were hitting on me my husband would have killed them. I made my way down the crowded halls to the locker I was assigned. Down the hall I could hear a girl screaming at some guy that he needs to come to school. They made their way to the locker next to mine they boy opened the locker next to mine. Before I could sneak off the girl caught sight of me and asked me if I was new.

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Tensa High. Didn't like it there much, too many jerks. And they found out some stuff. I'm Kagome," I said in a near decent conversation.

"I'm Kayko and this lazy jerk behind me is…."

"What jerk?" I asked just waiting to seewhat she would do once she realized he snuck off.

"The jerk I have to introduce you to some other time. Well his name is Yusuke." She said. She closed his locker door and sighed, "What will I do with you Yusuke?"

"Do you mean Yusuke Yurimeshi?"

"Yeah why do you know him?"

"No I heard my friends use his name once. I think it was on their cutest most un-datable boys list." I said.

"He's my boyfriend."

The morning went by well since after I loitered in the halls for my first three classes no one noticed me there at all. That was until I was called to the principle's office.

"Miss Higurashi may you please tell me why you did not go to your classes? I didn't know where my classes were and when I was about to ask for help you called me and so I just asked them how to get here myself. So I do not see how I am at fault."

"Fine get some directions to all your classes and get to class right now." Said the red-faced principle everyone said he was very patient unless you pushed his buttons just right. God I have a gift.

Just as I got up to leave the lunch bell rang. "I'm sorry sir but this is the time I have to leave. You see my family adopted a little boy and my mom and brother are away so I have to go home since the baby-sitter is going on a trip and leaving as soon as I get there. So bye see you tomorrow. And if you have any doubts just read the note my mom left." In all truth I wrote the note. My mom took Souta and they now live with my dad and my older brother Ginshu. I knew Sesshoumaru was going to check on his lands and I don't trust Shippo alone in the house with candy. And Rin may behave better after eating Candy but she has a habit of eating anything sweet that she can get hands on including alcohol.

"Fine go. You're dismissed anyways." He said.

As soon as I got home I rushed inside knowing Sesshoumaru had already left for the feudal era. But when I got in I saw Rin and Shippo playing with a woman I hadn't seen for years nor was very happy to see. "Hello, Kagome," she said. "What aren't you happy to see you dear old mother in law."

This first chapter is different from the first chapter of the original story I wrote for confusing isn't it so if you read the first one don't pester me about it. Please review, I don't have any patience with people who don't review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi this is the crazy lady from another dimension……Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Miamora Pluto: put away scythe There got rid of the rift raft now to introduce the author of this story the Sane One who somehow found her way back to…

Sabrina Usagi: stop it the Sane One hears all!

Usa-Brina: now stop it you two I swear if you weren't me I would kill you

Miamora Pluto: but you have before

Sabrina Usagi: never mind that start writing the story I'm in it.

Miamora and Usa-Brina look at each other in fright and start to run away

Chapter 1

"What do you want or rather what is going wrong in your life that you need your son for?" I asked. My mother in law always indicated trouble. The last time we saw her chaos ensued. The last time we saw her was years before and her son told her to keep her accursed self away from his family.

"I came by to see my son I have to tell him something he really needs to know. For the safety of all who are close to you and him." She said patting Shippo's head and giving him a lollypop (I got a lollypop not Betty I did and I'm special….. you didn't read that) she had her cheerful, happy go lucky smile on the one that people saw that made them just want to smile the same one that drove people crazy. It was usually not a good thing 'cause you couldn't tell what she was thinking when she was, but for someone who had seen how she is when she is not smiling and lived I can put up with her creepy cheeriness. "So where is my beautiful child I haven't seen him in a while."

"He isn't here," I reached down to pick up Shippo "Hey honey, tell me has the crazy lady ensued chaos while I was gone?" I said Hoping for an answer, one that was unlikely to happen in this lifetime or any other.

"No okaa-san everything has been fine, Sabrina Usagi even made us lunch after daddy left us to our own devices. She made shrimp and angel hair and oden and lobster….. It was really good," said Shippo while jumping up and down.

After focusing her attention on her mother in-law "My husband won't be back until tomorrow. So please go back to doing whatever you do in your spare time. Cause all I want is peace, tranquility, and quiet, three things that will never happen when you are around."

"Don't you love me anymore? Aren't I still the same goddess you fell in love with all those years ago when we first met. Is it that I'm older, have you found a younger more powerful goddess to harass you. After all we've been through. You're leaving me just like that." Sabrina Usagi started to sob as she disappeared in a pink midst.

"Are you going to tell Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

"I have a feeling I won't have to."

The next day

I stepped onto the school grounds for my second day at school to be greeted by Kayko. She said that the Principal made it her job to take me to all my classes since I was in most of them with her. She said that he thought that it was very important that I never skipped class just because I didn't want to go. I told her that I would try to go to class from now on whenever I was at school. She took me to our first class where I got a feeling I was unwanted. My teacher, Mr. Akashi was giving me a very stern yet lecherous look.

"Mr. Akashi this is Higurashi Kagome she transferred here from Tensa High." whispered Kayko. I decided to be the good little polite girl I wasn't and bowed to him. It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't wearing my old school uniform. "She was going to be here yesterday but….."

"Something important came up. And I am here today is all that matters." I said with a reassuring smile. When I turned to face the class I noticed boys leering and girls glaring. Aah for the love of me, life and new schools are all the same.

"Please take a seat next to Urameshi. And next to Yukimura," Kayko grabbed my hand and put me in the seat next to her. "Now class today we will be talking about….."

"Hey hottie wanna go have some fun after class?" asked the guy in front of me with a wink.

"I would rather not." So I blew him a kiss with my middle finger shutting him up. "Now be a good little bastard and turn around."

Usa-brina: wow I finally finished this

Sabrina Usagi: All thanks to us.

Usa-brina: no thanks to me getting sick you were keeping me from finishing you bastard

Miamora Pluto: love me soo much now bye bye


End file.
